womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Miranda Kerr
Miranda May Kerr (born 20 April 1983) is an Australian model. Kerr rose to prominence in 2007 as one of the Victoria's Secret Angels. She is the first Australian to participate in the Victoria's Secret campaign and also represented Australian fashion chain David Jones. In addition, Kerr has launched her own brand of organic skincare products, Kora Organics, and released a self-help book, Treasure Yourself. Kerr began modelling in the fashion industry when she was 13, starting at Chaay's Modelling Agency, and soon after winning a 1997 Australian nationwide model search hosted by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dolly_Magazine Dolly ''magazine] and Impulse fragrances. She is married to English actor Orlando Bloom. Early life and family Kerr was born in Sydney and was raised in the small town of Gunnedah, New South Wales. She is the daughter of Therese and John Kerr. She has a brother, Matthew, who is two years younger. In an interview, Kerr stated she is of English, French, and Scottish descent. During her childhood, Kerr "raced motorbikes and rode horses on her grandmother's farm". She describes her early life in the Australian countryside as "very grounding ... there wasn't any pretentiousness and no one really cared what you were wearing. You could just be you." Her family moved to Brisbane to allow Kerr and her brother to experience city life. She graduated from All Hallows' School in 2000. Kerr studied nutrition and health psychology before pursuing modelling. Personal life Kerr practices Nichiren Buddhism and believes "we have a responsibility to bring peace and harmony to our lives and the world." As part of her Nichiren beliefs, Kerr reportedly chants every morning and night for 20 minutes, practices yoga, meditates, and reads widely on spirituality. She maintains her physique through daily yoga, light jogging, and a diet of steamed vegetables, fresh fruit, and fish. Kerr's mother Therese has been the General Manager of KORA Organics since February 2010. The company is based in Sydney. In 2003, Kerr began dating finance broker Adrian Camilleri. Following an Australian Securities and Investments Commission investigation, Camilleri was found guilty on five counts of fraudulent behaviour from February 2003 to February 2004. Kerr subsequently ended the relationship. A 2007 newspaper report claims that Kerr suffered financially "after taking her boyfriend's financial advice" but chose not to take legal action. She formerly dated Jay Lyon (Brent Tuhtan), the lead singer of the band Tamarama, who has made appearances on season one of the MTV series ''The City. Kerr starred in Tamarama's video clip for "Everything To Me". The two began dating in 2003 and had a four-year relationship, which ended on mutual terms in mid-2007. Kerr began dating actor Orlando Bloom in late 2007. He is also an SGI member. On 12 February 2009, Kerr and Bloom participated in the "Australia Unites" fundraiser to raise money for the victims of the Australian bushfires on 7 February 2009. In 2009, the Bling Ring broke into Bloom's home. The group stole luxury brand clothing and jewellery. In this case, the ringleader allegedly wanted Kerr's Victoria's Secret lingerie. The couple's engagement was announced on 21 June 2010. Kerr released a statement on 22 July 2010, confirming that she and Bloom had married in "an intimate ceremony." In 2011, Kerr gave birth to their first child, a son named Flynn Christopher Blanchard Copeland Bloom. The middle name Christopher comes from Kerr's ex-boyfriend, Christopher Middlebrook who died in a car accident in 1998 when they were 15. The two were still dating at the time. Kerr told readers of Australian Cosmopolitan that coconut oil was the key to her clear skin, shiny hair and trim figure, saying she ingests four tablespoons a day, either on salads, in her cooking or in her cups of green tea. Category:1983 births